Colombian Scorpions
The Colombian Scorpions are a gang based in Los Angeles almost entirely made up out of Colombian immigrants lead by Ramon Vega. At the time of the City Hunter's rampage, the Scorpions were involved in a fierce gang war against the Jamaican Voodoo Posse lead by King Willie. Thinking that the City Hunter's murders of his men were committed by the Voodoo Posse, Vega planned a counter-attack against the rival gang, but was killed by Gold Tooth and other voodoo worshippers before he could do so. With most of their members and their leader dead, the power of the Scorpions dwindled. Battle vs. Los Pollos Hermanos (by Deathblade 100) Los Pollos Hermanos: Colombian Scorpions: Six members of Gustavo Fring's drug organisation close one of their shops. As they talk, two cars pull up outside the shop. Six members of the Colombian Scorpions step out. The two groups eye each other before one of the Colombians fires his Heckler & Koch G3A3, breaking a window and hitting a Los Pollos worker. The Los Pollos Hermanos group return fire with their AK-47s, wounding one of the Colombians and killing another. The Colombian's leader fires his Steyr AUG, fatally wounding one of the Los Pollos fighters before hearing one of his men yell out and drop. One of the Colombians fires his G3A3 until he's forced to reload. As the Colombian reloads, the Los Pollos leader swaps his AK-47 for a scoped M4A1 and shoots the Colombian in the head. The Colombians return fire, killing the man next to the Los Pollos leader. The remaining Los Pollos members withdraw further into the shop, with the Colombians following in pursuit. The Colombian leader draws his Uzi and fires missing a Los Pollos fighter. The Los Pollos soldier fires his M4A1 and kills one of the Colombians. The Colombians return fire, killing him. The Colombians walk further into the shop. One of the Los Pollos fighters fires his MP5 just as one of the Colombians fires his Uzi. The Los Pollos fighter drops from the gunfire shortly before the Colombian is shot by the Los Pollos leader. The two leaders raise their sub-machine guns and fire at each other. They wound each other and the Colombian continues to fire his Uzi until empty. As he reloads, the Los Pollos leader raises his MP5 and fires it into the Colombians back repeatedly, killing the Colombian leader. The Los Pollos leader raises his fist in the air and smiles in victory. Winner: Los Pollos Hermanos Expert's Opinion The reason why Los Pollos Hermanos won was; they had more training, were more experienced and had a majority of the X-factors. If you feel like this battle was unfair, leave a message on my talk page here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Juárez Cartel (Breaking Bad) (by Deathblade 100) Cartel: file:Red.pngfile:Red.pngfile:Red.pngfile:Red.png Colombians: file:Green.pngfile:Green.pngfile:Green.pngfile:Green.pngfile:Green.png A car pulls up outside of a warehouse. Inside the warehouse, five members of the Colombian Scorpions are relaxing. two playing cards, two packing up packages of cocaine and the last is talking to a member of the Juárez Cartel. The two shake hands and the cartel boss gives the Colombian boss a package, before leaving. One of the two cocaine packers opens the package only to be blown up by a block of C-4.file:Green.png A member of the Colombians opens fire with his Barett M82A1, obliterating a Cartel operative's head.file:Red.png Another member of the Cartel raises his Remington 700 Sniper Rifle and hits a Colombian in the neck.Green A burst of fire from the Cartel's MP5s and M4s take out a second Colombian.file:Green.png A Colombian raises his Deftech 1315 mm Grenade Launcher and blasts one of the Juárez Cartel to bits.file:Red.png The second last Colombian fires his Micro Uzi at the Cartel, killing one and wounding another.file:Red.png His colleague fires his AKM in a "Spray-and-Pray" style, fatally wounding a Juárez Cartel operative.file:Red.png The last Cartel agent fires his M4, killing the AKM wielder.file:Green.png The last Colombian prepares to fire his Micro Uzi, just as the Cartel boss clicks the trigger of his M4 carbine. A stream of bullets goes through the Colombian's neck and head.file:Green.png The Cartel boss smiles and says, "You were good but we're still better, Pendejo!" in victory. Winner: Juárez Cartel Expert's opinion The Cartel won due to overwhelming fire from the M4 and MP5 combination. To see the original votes, battle and weapons, go here Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Gang Category:Science Fiction Warriors